mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Deluge
Princess Deluge (プリンセス・デリュージ), also known by her real name Nami Aoki (青木奈美), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS, Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. In JOKERS, she is a bright and refreshing middle school student with many friends. The following information contains spoilers past JOKERS. Click to reveal: In ACES, she is the only surviving Manmade Magical Girl, grieving the loss of her friends; she is taken care by the R&D Division. In QUEENS, although having to ally with her former enemy, Osk's Faction, she and other people team up to stop the plan of Puk's Faction. Appearance Princess Deluge_full.jpg|Princess Deluge in JOKERS & QUEENS Princess Deluge ACES_full.jpg|Princess Deluge in ACES Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Princess Deluge has short blue hair, which fades to a darker blue at the tips. She wears a white and pink bow with a black center on the back of her head. She has blue eyes with light blue pupils. She also wears a silver tiara with a sparking blue gem. She wears a white outfit with a golden choker. The choker has a blue gemstone attached to it. She also wears spiky, shell-like shoulder armor. On her wrist is a golden bracelet with multiple segments that branch onto the fingers. She carries a trident that can attack using water and ice. Personality JOKERS At school, Princess Deluge was known to be a sociable person who stands out. Upon finding out that Prism Cherry was also a Magical Girl, she immediately approached her and tried to establish a friendship. She cared about others feelings and tried to get them to talk to her if something was wrong. After becoming a Magical Girl, Deluge decided to be one for the fun of it. She deeply enjoyed the time she spend with the other Pure Elements and considered them to be like family to her. Deep down, Deluge was afraid of having no friends. Because of this, when one of her friends was bullied she abandoned her so she would not be bullied herself. Deluge deeply hated herself for taking that course of action back then and doesn't want to make the same mistake again. However, when the fighting and killing began, Deluge's mental state quickly began to deteriorate, needing others to help her keep it together. After Princess Inferno died, Deluge snapped and resolved to avenge her, but Snow White managed to calm her down. However, upon seeing Filiru's death right before her eyes, Princess Deluge suffered a complete mental breakdown. After JOKERS After the events of JOKERS, Princess Deluge had been mentally broken by what she had been through. At first she just just stared aimlessly into the distance without talking or responding to anyone, only eating, sleeping and bathing. She also couldn't and still can't bring herself to return to her normal life. After her therapy sessions with Blue Bell Candy, however, Deluge realized that she couldn't keep doing this and needed to move on. She asked Blue Bell Candy to show her how to be a Magical Girl and made some real progress for a time. However, she ultimately wasn't able to let go of what happened and set out on a quest to find those responsible for her friends' deaths. Deluge has shown to be willing to do everything and use anyone to achieve her goals. She uses those who trusted her to get information and minions. She also blackmails others to get what she wants and kills without hesitation. After discovering her true nature as a Man-Made Magical Girl and that her entire career as a Magical Girl was a lie, Deluge's self hatred worsened, not even considering herself a real Magical Girl. She also wants others to stay away from her, believing she'll only bring them pain. Deluge's mental state is still unstable. She doesn't trust anyone she doesn't know and only cooperates with them for her gain. She also slips into a blind rage when encountering someone whom she believes was responsible for the deaths of her friends. Deluge is aware that what she is doing is wrong, but believes that she has already crossed a line where she can't come back from. She even finds it funny how she's basically become the "villain". Magic JOKERS To fight the enemy with water power She possesses a unique trident that emanates a freezing cold aura The cold air can freeze even muddy water in an instant, and is strong enough to inflict damage to Magical Girls. She is also able to act in the water the same way as on the ground. After JOKERS To fight the enemy with ice power Change from water to ice. Special Move(s) Ultimate Princess Explosion: It can be performed when there are two or more princesses of Pure Elements. It's a powerful combination attack. Special Item(s) Princess Jewel: The jewelry used for Pure Elements's transformation. After transformation it becomes the tiara. Trident: Princess Deluge's weapon. It can attack using water and ice. Magical Handcuffs: Patricia's handcuffs that can nullify enemy's magic. Relationship Prism Cherry Princess Deluge and Prism Cherry have a very close relationship. They first start talking when Princess Deluge discovers that Prism Cherry is a Magical Girl, and become friends. Princess Quake Princess Quake and Princess Deluge are both Pure Elements. Princess Inferno Princess Inferno and Princess Deluge are both Pure Elements. Princess Tempest Princess Tempest and Princess Deluge are both Pure Elements. Deluge's Parents Professor Tanaka Shufflin Shufflin Ⅱ Blue Bell Candy After the death of her friends, Princess Deluge asked Blue Bell Candy to to show her how to be a Magical Girl. Armor Arlie Pfle Shadow Gale Dark Cutie Monoshiri Mi-Chan Glassianne Snow White Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Princess Deluge has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Calmness: 4/5 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Manmade Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters